My Queen
by Fadhisyaa
Summary: Nami tiba-tiba amnesia dan mulai perhatian pada Zoro? Bagaimana reaksi kru mugiwara terutama Sanji melihat wanitanya dekat dengan pria lain? REPUBLISH.


**Desc : One piece @ Eiichiro Oda**

 **Genre : Romance / Drama**

 **Pairing : Sanna, SanVi, ZoNa, ZorRob**

 **Warning For Typo**

 **Chapter 1**

Pagi yang tenang di thousand sunny go dengan keceriaan seperti biasanya, trio troublemaker Luffy-usopp-chopper bermain-main seperti biasanya, Zoro tidur di dek rumput, Franky dan Brook sibuk dengan urusan mereka(entah apa), Robin asyik membaca buku tebalnya, sedangkan Law, kinemon dan momonosuke kembali kekapal mereka masing-masing. Masih ada 2 orang lagi yang belum disebutkan ops tepatnya tiga karena setelah menyelamatkan dressrosa dan menggulingkan Doflamingo mereka membawa seorang perempuan cantik bernama Violet dan disinilah ceritanya dimulai.

Tak seperti biasanya Nami setelah pertarungan di Dressrosa lebih suka menghabiskan waktunya dikamar, entah kenapa dia mulai jarang marah pada kru yang lain dan itu membuat kru yang lain khawatir.

"Nami" Luffy mengetuk pintu kamar Nami. "Apa kau ada didalam?" tanya luffy.

"Ayolah keluar dan bermain-main bersama kami."

Nami tidak beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan menjawab "Aku sedang lelah luffy biarkan aku beristirahat."

"Bagaimana luffy?" Tanya Usopp. Luffy menggelang kemudian berkata "Nami kau gak asyik" katanya sambil meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Robin chwaannn~~~ Violet chwaann~~~ Nami Swaaannn~~~" Teriak sanji sambil berputar-putar gak jelas dengan Love Hurricane-nya.

"Ini aku persembahkan Chocolate cheese cake buat kalian para malaikatku."

"Terima kasih Cook san" jawab robin. "Wah kelihatan lezat sanji-san" kata Violet.

"Tentu saja karena kue itu aku buat dengan penuh rasa cinta dari hati ku yang dalam untuk kalian para dewi ku yang cantik" sahut sanji dengan rayuan gombalnya.

"Sanji punya kami mana" Tanya luffy sambil merengek.

"Ambil saja sendiri didapur" jawab sanji datar.

"Eh, Robin-chan dari tadi aku tidak melihat Nami-san"Tanya sanji.

"Dia ada dikamar katanya sedang lelah" jawab robin.

"Baiklah aku akan mengantarkan kue ini kekamar Nami san" kata sanji sambil berbunga-bunga.

"Nami-san ~~~ "

Sanji mengetuk pintu kamar Nami "aku membawakan cemilan sehat agar lelah mu hilang" kata sanji bersemangat. Nami sama sekali tidak menjawab.

"Kalau begitu aku simpan didepan pintu yah Nami-san" kemudian sanji kembali kedapur.

"Dasar laki-laki dan ketidak pekaannya" bisik Nami pada dirinya sendiri. Sebenarnya beberapa hari ini Nami kesal dengan sikap Sanji yang terlalu mengistimewakan Violet selama gadis itu berada dikapal ini, atau lebih tepatnya dia cemburu, sangat..

Flashback

"Mana Sanji kun?" Tanya Nami.

"Oh dia sedang menjemput gadis yang berada disisi lain pulau ini " jawab Franky."Sanji bro superr sekali, saat kutanya dia sedang dimana dia bilang dia sedang jatuh cinta, hahaha akhirnya dia menemukan cinta sejatinya."

"Bukannya dia selalu jatuh cinta ketika melihat wanita cantik?" timpal usopp.

"Tapi sepertinya kali ini dia bersungguh-sungguh karena dia sampai rela babak belur dihajar habis-habisan oleh Donqixote family" jawab franky.

"Benarkah? Aku harap itu betul aku sudah bosan melihatnya selalu merayu wanita didepan umum" timpal usopp lagi.

Tak ada yang menyadari bahwa saat itu ekspresi Nami berubah.

Kata-kata Franky itulah yang membuat Nami resah, "Sanji-kun jatuh cinta? Tidak mungkin" kata Nami dalam hati, dan entah mengapa ketika ia mengingatnya hatinya terasa sakit, sesak, dan membuat konsentrasinya buyar.

Hari-hari pertama Violet dikapal mereka ia diperlakukan sangat istimewa oleh sanji bahkan Nami merasa kalau itu sangat berlebihan. Wanita mana yang tahan melihat lelakinya merayu wanita lain.

"Oooyyy, Waktunya makan malam, yang terlambat harus cuci piring" teriak Sanji.

"Ahhh, ARAHETTA" Meshi.. meshi..meshi teriak Luffy riang diikuti oleh Brook.

"Violet chwaann~~~ aku membuatkan mu sup special yang akan membuat tubuh mu terasa hangat sehangat pelukan tubuh ku" gombal Sanji sambil berputar-putar tak jelas.

"Arigatou Sanji-san, kau adalah lelaki idaman" balas Violet.

Bbbuubbhhhhhh.. Sanji langsung mimisan. Melihat adegan itu hati Nami terasa panas ia pun memindahkan setengah makanannya kepiring Robin dan makan dengan cepat. Zoro memandangi Nami seolah mengerti perasaan perempuan berambut orange itu.

Makan malam kru mugiwara seperti biasa dihiasi dengan kerakusan Luffy dan keributan yang tak bearti, dan makan malam pun selesai. Sekarang waktunya bagi sanji untuk membereskan dapurnya.

"Sanji-san bolehkah aku membantumu mencuci piring?" Tanya violet.

"Aahh, aku sangat senang sekali Violet chan mau membantuku" kata sanji dengan love pink eyes nya. "Tapi aku harus menolaknya tidak mungkin aku membiarkan gadis secantik dirimu untuk membantuku melakukan pekerjaan kasar ini" jawab sanji.

"Tapi aku memaksa" kata violet.

Uuhhhuuuuuiii..huuii.hhuii. cieee.. cieeeee...

dapur pun menjadi ribut karena siulan dari yang lain.

"Boleh kan Sanji san?" Tanya violet lagi.

"Sebenarnya aku sangat tidak nyaman jika membuat lady membantuku tapi untuk kali ini boleh lah" jawab sanji dengan sok gentle.

"Namiii.. Namiii.. ada badai" panggil luffy.Nami pun keluar dan segera memberikan arahan kepada kru yang lain dan badai pun berhasil diatasi. Tapi tiba-tiba nami terjatuh dan kepalanya membentur keras dinding kapal.

"Nami.. Nami.." panggil yang lain, Nami pun tak sadarkan diri.

Nami membuka matanya melihat Luffy dan lain mengelilinginya.

"Nami daijobu?" Tanya Luffy.

"Daijobu Nami san, aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu" timpal Sanji.

"Aku dimana?" semua kaget . "kalian siapa?" Tanya Nami lagi.

"Oii Nami kau sama sekali tidak ingat kami?" Tanya usopp.

Nami menggeleng. "Chopper kau harus memeriksa keadaan Nami lagi."

"Nami biarkan aku memeriksa mu lagi." Sidokter imut memegang dahi Nami.

"Kau siapa?" Tanya Nami.

"Aku Chopper dokter kapal apa kau sama sekali tidak ingat padaku."

"Mana ada dokter seperti mu kau bahkan bukan manusia" jawab Nami ketus. Mata Chopper langsung berkaca-kaca. Meskipun chopper dan Nami tidak sedekat ia dan lain tapi Chopper tahu Nami tidak akan pernah menyakiti perasaannya dengan berkata seperti itu apalagi sampai menghina profesinya.

"Nami chan, Chopper adalah dokter dikapal ini apa kau lupa? Dia adalah dokter terhebat yang pernah kita temui" Robin menjelaskan sekaligus menenangkan Chopper.

"Aku tak akan senang jika kau memuji ku, bodoh." Jawab chopper dengan noodle dance nya. semua yang ada diruangan itu langsung sweatdrop. "Sekarang tolong periksa keadaan Navigator kita Sein san."

"Bagaimana chopper, apa nami-san baik-baik saja?" Tanya sanji.

"Ia baik-baik saja tapi kepalanya terbentur terlalu keras menyebabkan dia kehilangan ingatan, tapi ini hanya sementara setelah perawatan yang intens ingatannya akan kembali lagi." jawab chopper.

Uhhhhh.. syukurlah. Semuanya lega. Tentu saja mereka sangat khawatir Nami adalah navigator mereka sebuah kapal tanpa navigator sama saja mencari air digurun pasir(perumpaannya nyambung gak sih nih, author ketuk-ketuk kepala sendiri), dan tentu saja karena mereka semua menyayangi Nami.

Zoro sedang berlatih ketika Nami datang dan menatapnya lama, Zoro yang tidak tahan ditatap seperti itu akhirnya bersuara "ada apa?"

"Kau tampan" jawab Nami.

"Ehhhhh?? Apaan sih, oi Nami kau pasti betul-betul sakit sebaiknya kau istirahat saja dan suruh chopper memeriksamu lagi." Nami lalu tersenyum dan kembali kekamarnya.

 **TBC**

AN: FF ini sebenarnya dipublish pertama kali di ffn dan blog sy tahun 2014 (sekarang 2017 LOL). Tiga tahun ff ini dianggurin dilaptop. Sebenarnya sih sy sudah tidak ingin melanjutkan karna begitu banyak kritik yang masuk karena ketypoan dan kemalasan sy ngedit (sy mudah down kalau dikritik terus) but kemaren sy search digugel blog lama sy dan ternyata banyak yg minta FF ini dilanjut. Sy langsung semangat mau publish ulang. This is my first fanfiction that I made, and Sanna is the First OTP who I Loved. So, I feel like disappoint at myself if I dont continue writing until finish this story.

Ini sudah diedit berkali-kali dan semoga gak ada typo lagi.

Chapter 2 akan dipublish jika jaringan sy bagus.

So, Read and Review! Let me know what u think about this story.


End file.
